Measurement of postural sway is now being used to investigate the effects of drugs, toxins, and aging on the neuromuscular system of humans and to devise strategies to help elderly individuals reduce the risk of falling. One popular method of measuring sway is with a force platform, however current force platforms are designed for more demanding applications than monitoring human sway. It is proposed to design a low-cost force platform specifically for sway measurement and to fabricate a prototype unit. The ultimate goal is to make this technology available to a wide range of potential users by developing a system which is half the cost of current systems.